zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Land Apart From Time
A Land Apart From Time is a Zootopia/Dinotopia crossover fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise This story is a crossover of Zootopia and James Gurney's fantasy series Dinotopia. In the 1800's, there is a hidden island, Dinotopia, where dinosaurs never went extinct and now live alongside the mammals in a peaceful civilization. In this setting, Nick is an explorer who has been shipwrecked on Dinotopia. Along the way, he meets a beautiful bunny named Judy, who introduces him to the ways of the island. Along the way, they fall in love. Everyone is dressed in 1800's style clothes. Birds, I have decided, will remain non-sentient, despite also being dinosaurs, so that the predators have a food source. They are the only dinosaurs to not have gained sentience of any sort. They also eat fish. Judy, by way of Dinotopian custom, has a dinosaur companion, and Nick will gain one too. Story The year was 1862. Aboard a sailing ship called The Vixen, a handsome young adult male Red fox of twenty-eight years of age, clad in a white shirt, brown vest and brown pants, was heading out on an expedition. His name was Nick Wilde, and he was an explorer and adventurer. He had grown bored in restless in his home city of Zootopia and had come out on this ship, searching for new lands and experiences. He was happy. It was a lovely day at sea. "This is going to be great," he said. In his travels, he carried with him many journals and sketchbooks to document everything that he found. He was never without them, and his records had made him well-known in Zootopia. However, what happened later that day changed everything forever. Later that afternoon, out in the middle of the ocean, a terrifying, massive storm hit. The Vixen was tossed about and blown off course. Nick tried to stay out of the way as the crew worked. "What a story to tell if I survive," the fox thought. It wasn't to be. The Vixen, already battered, was wrecked when it hit a reef and began to sink. Eventually, it has completely swallowed up by the ocean. Nick was the only survivor. All of his journals were lost in the sinking, as were the crew. He was there in the ocean, weak and tired. He tried to swim. "Must...seek...land," he said wearily. Nick's body began to ache from the effort. He knew that he would eventually drown if he didn't find land soon. Suddenly, he felt something lift him up. He eventually realized that it was two dolphins. He felt relief. "I wonder what happens next," he stated. The fox felt more exhausted than ever before. Suddenly, he felt ground under him. He lifted up his head to see that he had been deposited on a beach somewhere. "Where am I?" he thought as he saw vegetation ahead of him. Getting to his feet was not easy. His muscles hurt like nothing he had ever felt before. He did manage to stand up, but stumbled awkwardly until he got his bearings. He began to look around. It would getting, and he needed to find food and a place to sleep. Then suddenly, he heard rustling in the foliage. "What..." he began before being interrupted again by more rustling. Nick smiled. This might mean food. He knew that a small creature of some description was around. He picked up a rock in order to dispatch it. Then, suddenly, the creature who had rustled the plants showed itself. It was sheep-sized, with four legs, scaly, reddish-brown skin, a frill behind its head, and a parrot-like beak. The creature squawked at him curiously. "Hmm..." Nick thought as he considered how the creature would taste. He hurled the rock, but it missed and hit a tree. The creature squawked loudly in alarm. Suddenly, Nick heard more rumbling, and, an instant later, medium- to large-sized beasts, also with scaly skin, emerged. Some had long necks and tails, others horns, still others spikes on their tails. Another had bony armor and and a bony club on the end of its tail. some had bony, domed heads. They snorted and bellowed aggressively at him. "What..." Nick said, alarmed. It was in that instant that the fox realized he was being threatened by living members of the group of creatures called dinosaurs, a species of beasts that had long since gone extinct. Their bones had been found recently near Zootopia, and a prominent scientist, a panther named Sir Bagheera Spottington, had given them the name dinosaur, meaning "terrible lizard". Indeed, Nick was scared for his life. Suddenly, he heard a female voice. "All right, back off," it said. Nick wondered who had spoken those words. In a moment, he got his answer. A few of the dinosaurs backed up at the sound of the voice, and from between them emerged a beautiful female bunny of twenty-four years of age with grey and white fur and purple eyes. She wore a simple pink dress, and literally had no fear of the creatures. Nick was instantly smitten as she came toward him. He sighed. "Hello, stranger," the bunny said to him. Nick smiled politely. He was glad that she was speaking Mammish. "Hello. My name is Nick Wilde," he said. The bunny nodded. She was smitten with the fox too, despite the ancestral history between their species. "My name is Judy Hopps. I am one of the 276 children of Stu and Bonnie Hopps," she told him. Nick looked around for a moment. He was so eager to find a place to rest, to get out of his wet clothes and put on new ones. However, one thing still rolled around in his mind. "Where am I?" he asked the bunny. Judy smiled and gestured grandly. "You're on Dinotopia, the one place in the world where dinosaurs never went extinct except for birds," she stated. Nick's eyes went wide. Dinotopia? He had never heard of such a place. He remembered hearing the announcement about the new find and Sir Bagheera Spottington's naming of the creatures. At a display facility in Zootopia, they had even made some life-size models of the creatures. However, he was seeing them in person. Judy motioned to the small, parrot-beaked creature, which Nick now recognized as one of the dinosaurs. She smiled. "Nick, meet Bix. She is a Protoceratops, and my dinosaur companion," the bunny told him. Nick's face took on a curious look. "Dinosaur companion?" he asked. Judy nodded. "When every Dinotopian mammal reaches a certain age, they are given a dinosaur egg to tend. Once the young dinosaur hatches, it is the mammal's companion for life," she explained. Nick was about to reply when his stomach growled. He remembered that he had not eaten since before the sinking of the Vixen. He smiled at the beautiful doe. "Uh, you wouldn't happen to have any food with you, would you?" he asked. Judy motioned. "My family will. It isn't too far. It shouldn't be too hard to find something, since you predators also eat fruits and vegetables in addition to poultry and fish," she said. Judy was correct. In the course of gaining sentience, the various predator/prey relationships among mammals had been eliminated, and, in addition to poultry and fish, they had began eating fruits and vegetables as well, becoming omnivores while the prey continued to eat plants. Seeing no other way, Nick followed her and the dinosaurs. Along the way, he stayed silent. "What a world," he thought. They walked alongside a wide dirt road. Eventually, a large farm, with a farm house and an even larger structure attached, came into view. "Is that where you live, Judy?" Nick asked. Judy nodded. "Yes, and the larger structure attached to it is a dinosaur hatchery. When any female dinosaur in the village has eggs to lay, they come here," she replied. Now Nick was even more interested in seeing it up close. As they walked ever closer, Nick saw more dinosaurs of many different kinds, all roaming free. As well, numerous young bunnies played around the creatures with no fear. At the same time, older bunnies did chores. Judy smiled. "These are my 275 brothers and sisters," she explained. She then looked at the front porch, where two older bunnies stood. They walked up to them. "Nick Wilde, meet my parents, Stu and Bonnie Hopps," Judy said proudly. Stu and Bonnie looked at the fox newcomer. It was Bonnie who spoke first. "Well, hello there, Mr. Wilde. Breathe deep, seek peace. I see that you have already met Judy," she said. Stu nodded. "So, where do you come from?" he asked. Nick smiled politely. "I was shipwrecked just a short time ago, hence why my clothes are in such shape. Dolphins brought me to the island, then I met Bix and Judy. Judy brought me here," he explained. Bonnie smiled. "Well, why don't we see if we can find you some fresh clothes and some food?" she told him. Stu then looked at one of his sons, a grey and white buck with blue eyes and stripe markings on his head and ears. "Jack, it's nearly dinner time. Please, take some money and go to Mr and Mrs. Manchas and pick up a chicken to serve to Mr. Wilde tonight," he ordered. Jack nodded and went in to get a bag of coins. Bonnie looked back at Nick. "Just know that you aren't the only one to get here in the way that you did. The ancestors of all mammals living here got here that way too. They came from all over the world," she explained. Nick was so glad to hear it. A moment later, Jack left with his dinosaur companion, a Therizinosaurus named Shen. Nick marvled at the large dinosaur with tan feathers and three-foot long hand claws. Stu and Bonnie welcomed him inside and began searching for some clothes for him. They found some, kept in a trunk in case guests came. They also decided to give Nick a place to sleep. It was the guest room, equipped with a bed made in the shape of a dinosaur nest. "Creative," Nick thought. Stu smiled at the newcomer. "Well, get some rest. We will call you when dinner is ready," he told him. Nick was content. Meanwhile, Jack and Shen neared the home of Esteban and Fabienne Manchas. On Dinotopia, dinosaurs had advanced dramatically in their intelligence to the point that a few could even speak Mammish. Like mammals, they had become sentient, at least to a point. However, of the dinosaur family, birds alone had not advanced to that stage. For this reason, the predators were fine with using birds as a food source. In the village, Mr. Manchas, a male jaguar, and his Snow leopard wife Fabienne, along with their twelve-year old hybrid daughter Ginnifer, were one of many predator families that raised birds for other predators. It was at this house that Jack and Shen arrived. Manchas, flanked by his Pachycephalosaurus companion, approached. "What can I do for you?" he asked. Jack smiled. "I need a chicken that's been slaughtered," he said, offering the bag of coins. Manchas took the money. In a little shed, Manchas and Fabienne kept slaughtered poultry that had been packed in salt to keep them from rotting. Manchas took Jack to the shed and gave him one of the birds. Jack thanked him and began the walk back. Back at the Hopps house, Nick was being told about the island and that now that he was here, he had no way of leaving and that he was stuck here for good. For that reason, he would have to go to a place called Waterfall City, a large city built on a waterfall, and register his arrival. He would then have to stay there for a few weeks to learn Dinotopian history and other subjects. "Well, since I have no choice, I will do as required," he told the bunnies. Judy smiled. "I can be your guide," she said. Nick and Judy stared at one another for a very long moment. Despite the species difference, an attraction was just barely starting to spring up. Before long, Jack arrived back. The family started preparing dinner. When it was ready, Nick sat down with his rabbits and began eating his chicken. He told them of his prior life, and he learned more about their family. "As you can see, there are only 275 of us present at the moment. There is one other son in the family, but he has gone on to Canyon City to be a Skybax rider," Bonnie said. That caught Nick's attention. "What's a Skybax?" he asked Stu smiled. "It's a nickname for a species of pterosaur, a type of flying reptile related to dinosaurs. The real name of the Skybax is Quetzalcoatlus, and it is the largest flying creature that ever lived," he explained. Nick was now even more interested. "And Judy's brother is riding these creatures?" he asked. Bonnie nodded. "His name is Will, and he is a very brave bunny. I worry about him, but I know that he is following his dreams," she added. Dinner went on. Nick was also informed that, when he returned from Waterfall City, he would go to the hatchery, where he, now that he was a Dinotopian, would get his dinosaur companion. It was then that it was time for bed. Nick had a big journey to Waterfall City with Judy the next day. Soon, morning dawned. Nick joined the Hopps family for a simple breakfast of bread. After that, it was time to get ready. "You will be taking a dinosaur-pulled cart," Stu explained. Stu had prepared the cart for them, and it would be pulled by Stu's own Triceratops companion, who was one of several members of that species living on the Hopps farm. Stu used their strength to help pull his plow on the fields. Nick and Judy loaded up bags of clothing and supplies. Bix got into the back of the wagon. Judy turned to her parents. "Bye, everyone. I will see you in a few weeks," she said. Stu and Bonnie sighed. "Bye, Judy. Keep an eye on Nick," Bonnie told her daughter. be finished soon. Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Crossover stories Category:NickXJudy Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:Stories featuring dinosaurs Category:Stories where Nick is an adventurer Category:Adventure Category:Zootopia crossovers Category:Dinotopia crossovers Category:Stories set in the 1800's Category:Romantic fics Category:Bogzelle fics Category:BogoxGazelle Category:Fabienne Growley/Manchas fics Category:Manbienne stories Category:Finnye fics Category:Finnick/Skye Category:WIP Category:PrinceBalto's Zootopia/Dinotopia crossover